powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep18: "Live Bait"
Chpt6 Ep18: "Live Bait" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A man is typing on a typewriter. He drinks and continues typing. He types "THE END" then places the final paper on top of the others. His door creaks open, seemingly by itself. At the same time, there is a crack of thunder and the lights flicker. He looks up, afraid. Man: Hello? He opens his desk drawer and takes out a revolver. Gun pointed, he walks slowly towards the door and looks out into the passage. Seeing nothing, he closes and locks the door. He pours himself another drink. As he drinks, the window behind him suddenly breaks as something enters through it. A figure stands in front of him. He backs away, the creature advances. Man: Please. We didn't know. I'm sorry! As the creature kills him, he screams and blood spatters onto the front page of his manuscript. It reads " 'HAUNTER OF THE DARK' By H.P. Lovecraft, March 15th, 1937." Present day, at Bobby's, Hunter sits with a book, not reading it. Kurt sits at the table. He leafs through a book. Kurt: Well, you know what, at least you tried. Hunter: Yeah, fat lot of good it did. Why did he even come, right? Kurt shrugs & sighs. Hunter slams the book shut. Hunter: Well, Samuel's journals are pointless. I mean, I'm sorry, but uh, Jebediah Campbell has squat to tell me about how to stop Cas from cracking Purgatory. Bobby walks in, carrying a large envelope. Bobby: Well actually, it's not about the journals we have, it's about the one we don't. Kurt: Meaning what? Bobby: Well, that's the bad news. Our pal Cas didn't stop in last night just to mend fences. Hunter: What did he do? Bobby: Stole something. Hunter: What? Bobby: The journal of one Moishe Campbell. Kurt: Moishe? Bobby: Of the New York Campbells. Kurt: Well, uh, so we gotta get it back, right? Bobby: (He holds up the envelope and hands it to Kurt.) Or just read the copy I'd already made. Hi, glad to meet you. Bobby Singer. Paranoid bastard. Bobby is reading pages of the journal. Hunter is carrying two mugs. Kurt sits at a desk with another book. Outside, a train whistles. Bobby: I think I zeroed in on something. Hunter: What do you got? Bobby hands him the page. Hunter walks towards Kurt, reading from the journal. Hunter: "Went to talk to Howard Phillips about the events of March 10th." Hunter hands Kurt a mug and sits on the desk. Bobby: That's March 10th, 1937. Hunter: Alright. So who's this Phillips guy? Bobby: Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft. Kurt: Wait, H.P. Lovecraft? (Bobby nods.) Let me see that. (Hunter gives him the paper.) Hunter: Am I supposed to know who that is? Bobby: (surprised that Hunter doesn't know) Horror writer. At the Mountains Of Madness, The Call of Cthulu? Hunter: Yeah, it's - no, I'm - I was too busy having making out with girls in my earlier years. Bobby: (rolls eyes) Well, anyhow. There's one notion that comes up over and over again in his stories. Namely opening doors to other dimensions and letting scary crap through. Hunter: You don't say. Kurt: Wait, so you're saying you think Lovecraft knew something about Purgatory? Bobby: All I know is Moishe paid him a visit. Hunter urges to find out where Cas and Crowley are at, because they no longer trust Castiel, he and Kurt summon Balthazar to ask for his help. They tell Balthazar that Castiel is working with Crowley. Balthazar acts blasé, but they can tell that he's surprised by the news of Castiel's partnership with Crowley. He leaves before making any promises to help them on finding Cas. Meanwhile, Bobby questions an avid H.P. Lovecraft fan named Judah about the last weeks of Lovecraft's life. Apparently, Lovecraft held a dinner party on March 10, 1937 at which he and his guests attempted to open a door to another dimension. Castiel got to Judah before Bobby, however, and the information about the party Judah had is now missing. Bobby calls Kurt to let him know about the ritual, and that, while all the original party guests died or went missing within a year of the party, he's going to question the party maid's son, a man named Westborough, who was 9 years old at the time and is now an elderly man in a mental institution. Without Balthazar's help, Hunter and Kurt capture and torture demons in the hopes that one of them will tell them where Cas and Crowley are at. Hunter takes the lead and, when he refuses to let Kurt aid in the interrogations, Kurt prays to Castiel to just give up what he's doing. Castiel doesn't answer, but he hears what Kurt says. Castiel then receives a call from Balthazar. Balthazar confronts Castiel about his deal with Crowley. Balthazar: Cas, Cas, Cas. So good of you to come. Castiel: Balthazar. Why'd you summon me here? Balthazar: Can I ask you a direct question? Castiel: Of course. Balthazar: Are you in flagrante with the King of Hades? Castiel: Of course not. Balthazar: (laughs) Always were such a terrible liar. So it's true. Alright then, why? Castiel: It's a means to an end against Raphael. Balthazar, you understand that. Balthazar: Oh, absolutely. But what's the end here exactly? You know, raid Purgatory, snatch up all the souls? Castiel: Win the war. Balthazar: And I can only assume that you'd be the vessel, correct? Suck up all those souls into yourself? All that power? Castiel: It's the only way. Balthazar: Or too much juice for you, in which case you explode, taking a substantial chunk of the planet along with you. Castiel: That won't happen. Balthazar: Sure, sure. Of course. (scoffs) Just - just tell me that it's entirely risk-free. Castiel: I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I need to know. Are you with me or not? Balthazar: (chuckles) Ah. You know, you may be certifiable, but fine. In for a penny, in for a pound. Castiel: How'd you hear about this anyway? Balthazar: Oh, rumors from our brothers and sisters upstairs. Castiel then begins to get a suspected look. Meanwhile, Bobby goes to interview Westborough, he learns that Castiel was again there before him. But Westborough tells him he didn't trust Castiel, and so didn't tell him everything about the night of the dinner party in 1937. Apparently, the dinner guests truly believed that nothing came out of the portal they created to Purgatory, but Westborough, because he claimed that something invisible came out of Purgatory and possessed his mother. That's how he was sent in to a mental institution ever since. He shows Bobby a picture of his mother, Eleanor, dated 1935, and Bobby exclaims over what he sees. While Hunter still interrogating numerous demons, he gets sloppy on one and accidently gets it to escape it's bonds. He's goes to strangle Hunter, just before he can morph. But just in time until Balthazar appears and smites the demon that attacked Hunter. Kurt goes in to check on what's going on. Balthazar goes on to tell Kurt and Hunter that he's decided to be their double agent because Castiel is out of control. Meanwhile, Bobby finds Eleanor Visyak in a cabin - one of her 'safe houses' - and tells her he knows who she really is. She confirms that she is a creature from Purgatory, but denies that she killed H.P. Lovecraft. She tells him that he's lucky that she's what came through the portal, because she's happy on Earth and doesn't want it destroyed. How she's been trying to keep the door closed for the past decades, which is why she gave Hunter the Sword of Brunswick to use against the dragons. Bobby warns her that Castiel is looking for her and that he wants to reopen the door to Purgatory. He asks for the information about how to open a door himself, but she refuses to tell him, and also rejects his offer of protection. Back at Bobby's house, Balthazar informs Hunter and Kurt that he's found where Cas and Crowley have been hiding out, but can't help them as Cas would get suspiscious of Balthazar double crossing him. They seem reluctant to trust Balthazar, but has no choice but to accept his help. Balthazar teleports himself, Kurt and Hunter to the outside of the building where Cas and Crowley are based. Balthazar: Alright, boys. This is where I get off. God be with you and what have you. Balthazar disappears. A demon exits the building, he seems to be keeping watch. But Hunter sneaks up behind it and stabs him in the chest with the demon killing knife. It falls dead. They both morph into their Ranger suits. They enter the warehouse but it is pitch black inside. As they step forward, a spotlight beams over them then a bigger gate slams shut behind them. Then dozens of monsters of all kind surrounds Hunter and Kurt. They are back-to-back with each other as they realize they are outnumbered by all the creatures. Where then someone is clapping their hands over a walkway above them. It's Crowley along with Castiel by his side. Crowley: My, my. What have we got ourselves here. A couple Ranger-lamb chops for dinner. (chuckles) Hunter looks over straight to Cas and calls out to him. Hunter: Cas, you don't have to do this! We can work together to stop--- Crowley interrupts: Oh save your breathe Hunter, Cas here and moi are about to make the most historic discovery by cracking the door to Purgatory. (looks over to Cas) Now go fetch our "navigator". (Castiel nods and then disappears). Hunter: Cas! Crowley: Wish you boys could be there to see it. But I'm afraid these fanged freaks that I've kept in this pigsty have been quite hungry for while now. So, you two will be staying for dinner. Choi (Crowley disappears) The monsters begins to close in on Hunter and Kurt. Kurt: So much for Cas. Hunter: Tell me about it. Well... Kurt: Last words? Hunter: ...here goes nothing. Hunter and Kurt both raise their weapons as they're about to hack their way through all the monsters. As Dr Visyak leaves the cabin and puts on her coat, she walks to her car and reaches for the door handle. Castiel then appears behind her. She sees his reflection in the window and turns around to face him. He puts his hand on her shoulder and teleports them both away. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse